Tough Love
by BatMan3Robin
Summary: Takeo is just your average shinobi living a slow paced life, until it gets turned upside down when she's forced to work side by side with a certain heartless jerk Uchiha. Needing to gain the Uchiha's trust is Takeo's top priority, but easier said than done. Will she succeed or fail? [Madara X OC X slight Tobirama]
1. Mommy plays dirty

**TOUGH LOVE**

**[PART: 1]**

**MOMMY PLAYS DIRTY**

"Hmmm…" I hummed gently to myself.

I was walking through the hallways of my home and slowly making my way over to my mother's room. It wasn't common for mom to call me over to speak—hell—it wasn't common for my mom to speak to me in general. But she did and judging from the way our servant just busted through my room, panting that I was needed, told me that something serious was happening.

Approaching my mom's door, I quickly gave second thoughts about entering and seeing what the woman needed from me. Its not that we're in bad terms, its just that… I was… scared? Of what mom could possibly tell me. As far as I know I'm the bad egg of the family. I was weaker and less clever than everybody else, so when it came down to missions my younger brother Taka took care of most of them.

Shrugging my shoulder, I quickly turned to leave, but the door flew open and there stood an angry younger brother Taka who beamed down at me with cold eyes. Even though I was older, Taka was definitely taller than me.

"Mother wants you to join us, _Takeo_."

I flinched at the tone he used on my name and strode past him and into the room.

Mom sat on her knees at a small wooden table that held documents and countless of ashtrays. The woman gave off somewhat of a strong and… Elegant look? She wasn't made to be the head of our clan, but she took the position anyway.

"Takeo, you weren't planning on leaving, were you?" mom questioned me with a strict voice. I smiled and shook my head.

"Explains why we caught you going back to your room…" Taka whispered viciously. I glared up at him and crossed my arms. "I needed to take a piss—"

"Takeo!" Mother roared with pink cheeks.

"A lady should never talk so vulgar—" mom gasped with embarrassment, but was cut off with an enormous amount of coughing. Taka shot me a look of amusement, and for a second I caught a glimpse of my adoring little brother, but when mom cleared her throat for attention the look vanished and was replaced with a cold stare.

"We need to get down to business."

"Ah, I was trying to avoid that—"

"_Takeo,_ listen" Taka hissed.

I rolled my eyes and gestured for mom to continue with what she needed to say. The dainty woman gave me a look and ruffled through scattered papers on her small desk. After a few minutes her eyes lit up and she found the paper she was looking for.

"We've been offered an alliance—"

"By who?!" Taka questioned excitedly. Mom glared and slammed her fragile, but rough hands on the table in anger. "Will we please stop cutting each other off!" she roared and Taka slowly backed away with his head low. "Sorry," he uttered.

"Hmph, anyways… The Uchiha offered to work with us to bring the Senju down, but soon after I received their letter, another one came and that one was from the Senju… asking for the same thing." Mom sighed as me and Taka looked at her with intrigued eyes.

"Why would they ask us? We're, well, you know… lame" I whispered in shock. Our clan—the Isoroku clan—was incredibly weak and incompetent. We had a few exceptions though, such as Taka and a few others, but other than that we were on the bottom of the food chain.

"They've apparently become desperate. From what I've heard, both sides have been losing more and more men lately."

Taka glared down at his feet, his hands were clenched tightly and it looked as if he was ready to punch someone. I backed away just in case he might send a few punches of blind fury towards me.

"So they're just looking for more men to waste?! This is stupid, mother! Don't accept any of their requests! Let them kill each other!" Taka roared. I huffed and slowly got closer to Taka and placed a hand on his back. "He's right, mom. It'd just be better if we just ignore them and let them go at each other like dogs. They're nothing special to us so why should we waste our people on any of them?" I questioned.

Feeling Taka relax under my touch gave me a warm feeling, but when mom opened her mouth to speak again Taka moved away from me and grew stiff.

"Won't you two ever let me finish what I have to say?" mom questioned angrily. She ran her fingers through her lose hair and brought a smoke pipe to her lips. "Please than, mother. Tell us what you were going to say," Taka spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to accept both alliances."

I could feel the tension in the room and was about to speak out, but mom held her hand up to stop me.

"I'm also going to split the clan into two. One side will join the Uchiha, while the other side joins the Senju."

"—Purpose! Please tell me the purpose!" Taka roared.

"It sounds like to me that you want us to fight each other…" I whispered quietly. Mom sent me a look that I couldn't tell what meant and dropped her head into her hands.

"I can't believe I thought you two would understand!" she moaned in anguish.

"Ugh—well, I was going to have a full on speech, but you two obviously don't have the brain power to listen to me for even a minute—"

"Hm?" I hummed. Mom glared.

"I was going to split up the clan into two. One side will join the Uchiha and other will join Senju. Blablabla—you steal their secrets report them back to me and we'll use them to make our clan stronger. Get it? Please tell me you do" mom begged. Taka's mouth opened in shock and immediately his face grew pale.

"T-that's suicide!"

"I know. But it's the only way to make our clan stronger."

I looked away nervously. The Senju seemed like an okay clan; not really my type, but they were obviously better than the Uchiha. From what I've heard the young, new leader of the Uchiha is a dick. Probably has one too, I haven't yet confirmed if the leader is a girl or a boy.

"So what? We just pretend that some major feud caused our clan to break and each side went their separate ways?" Taka laughed sarcastically. Mom shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

"Taka, Takeo… please… you two are the key components to this plan of mine. Consider it a mission actually. If you don't do this then—then… this clan will fall…" mom whispered as her eyes brimmed with tears. I quickly looked away. I haven't seen her cry in years.

"We'll go down in history for doing this, mom. Don't you get how stupid we'll look for going against each other?" I questioned.

"The clans will be suspicious for our sudden split…" Taka whispered. Mom shook her head and smiled. "Our clan is already splitting. There's so much negativity towards me for being the head now that everyone is murmuring rumors of a rebellion. So this is the perfect time to do this plan."

"Mom…" I whispered, but the woman held up a shaky hand. "Please… do this not just for your clan's survival, but for your mother… and father's sake." I glared and lowered my head. Why did she have to bring up the old man? She knows how sensitive Taka and I could be when he's talked about.

"Dad wouldn't have wanted us to look like morons…"

"But he wouldn't have wanted our clan to split… thus letting all his hard work go to waste. That man worked his bones to make sure our clan survived for another day and you're just going to let his work waste?" Mom cried. Taka and I flinched and shook our heads. "N-no!" we stuttered together. I clenched my fist and heard Taka suck in a shaky breath.

"I-I'll do it, mother. I'll… I'll accept the mission."

"Taka…"

I felt my eyes water up and I finally gave in. "I'll do it too, mom. I wouldn't want the old man to be rolling in his grave or anything!" I sniffed sadly. Taka chuckled and we watched as mom rose to her feet. _Slowly and elegant._

Stepping around her desk, mom wrapped her arms around the two of us and brought the three of us together. The smell of tobacco and sweet perfume filled my nostrils and burned, but it managed to calm me down.

"Father would be proud of you two."

_Yeah yeah…_

* * *

"Ah, great" I muttered in disappointment as I made my way to the Uchiha compound or whatever the heck it was that the Uchiha lived in. A group of men followed me in a straight line and marched silently with me. Occasionally they would complain about their feet hurting and occasionally I would yell at them to shut up.

After mom persuaded us to take on this '_mission_' with good o' fashion guilt, the woman quickly ordered Taka to side with the Senju and me to side with the Uchiha.

_Great_.

I had to deal with heartless Uchiha jerks, while Taka had the pleasure of dealing with the much nicer Senju. Obviously I'm jealous that Taka gets the pleasure of meeting the sweet and hot Hashirama, I mean… who wouldn't be jealous?

"Lady Takeo! I believe we're getting closer to the Uchiha comp—"

The random man's voice was cut off and in just a few second hell broke loose. All my men scattered on the field in search for shelter while quick shadows danced around us, quickly decapitating my men and slashing their bodies.

Just as a young teenager ran up to me, a shadow ran past him and slashed him quickly, causing blood to spray onto my face and chest.

Tumbling back, I fell hard on my butt and watched helplessly as the shadows stopped dancing and finally stood still in front of me. Only a few men were spared and those were the ones who were too pathetic to kill because they dropped to the ground shaking, with their hands over their head to protect them.

"Y-you killed… killed—"

"Who are you?" a man with red eyes growled. I shivered and backed away in fear.

"I-Isoroku… Alliance…" I murmured brokenly with tears running down my eyes now. My chest felt tight and my muscles were starting to cramp up from my stiff position.

"You k-killed m-my men…" I whispered weakly. The men with red eyes glared down at me and quickly grabbed my arms and lifted me up roughly. The others did the same with the rest of my men.

"W-where are you taking us?" I growled as I tried to break free from my captors. One of the men glared at me then looked away quickly, he muttered something under his breath though, but I could only just barely make-out one word he said. I think it was a name, but it sounded too stupid to be a name. I think it was…

'_Madara_.'

* * *

**Hey, guess what? To those of you have already read this before then you must have realized that I edited this story. It sucked buttocks and to tell the truth I was embarrassed! So, yeah… I changed it. And to those who haven't read TOUGH LOVE before then… uh? TADA? Did you like it? I hope its way better now! And thank you to the people who left a review on this crap story! It really means a lot that you've decided to read it *tears up***

**Please don't be a ghost reader! Leave a review or follow or… eat a doughnut!**

**Bye-bye~**


	2. Just a lot of pathetic tears

**TOUGH LOVE**

**[PART: 2]**

**JUST A LOT OF PATHETIC TEARS**

"They just—they just killed them!" A man cried. It's been hours since the Uchiha had attacked us out of the blue and slaughtered most of my men. Under orders from 'Madara' my men and me had been locked up in a fairly big room.

I scratched my neck and felt the dry blood begin to peel. These bastards wouldn't even allow me to wash myself. Is this some kind of punishment? Making me keep the blood of a dead, innocent teenager on my skin? Just how cruel are these Uchiha?

"Lady Takeo, we cannot stay here. They will murder us just like the others—"

"They'll probably have us publicly executed for some type of entertainment…"

I snapped my head towards the man who said that and felt my eyes soften. The man **was** the strongest in the Isoroku clan, until Taka kicked his ass in a fight. "Mori, don't say that… we'll make it out alive and we'll complete our mission" I whispered hoarsely. Mori shook his head and gripped the edges of a table he was sitting on. The veins in his arms popped up and it amazed me how the table didn't snap in half from his strength.

"They killed my son…"

A few murmurs we're scattered throughout the room and a few men reached out to pat Mori's back to comfort him. Mori shook his head and waved away the hands that we're touching him.

"His blood—it's still on you," he whispered weakly as my eyes widened. Images of a boy just almost around my age flashed in my head. He ran towards me, probably scared out of his mind, and before he could even touch me… he got cut down.

Mori dropped his head into his hands and allowed a small whimper escape his lips.

"I don't want to do this, Lady. I don't. I just want to go back home and… and tell my wife what happened and have a ceremony for my son…"

It hasn't been a day since we left the clan, and already one of the strongest men in the Isoroku clan wants to go home? It made me wonder how Taka was doing. He's probably doing better than me.

"You can't go home…" I whispered.

Mori looked up at me and glared. "They killed my son! And you still expect me to work with these—these monsters?!" He jumped off the table and stormed towards me. I flinched and wanted to take a step back, but I forced my feet to stay put. I'm not going to let Mori scare me. I'm the leader here.

"Is that what you want, Takeo?!" Mori screamed.

I glared and fought back tears that were threatening to spill over. I'm not going to cry again today, I'm definitely not going to cry again.

"Answer me—"

"How pathetic…"

My eyes widened at the new voice. Quickly turning around, I found a man with long black hair that reached down his back, standing by the door to the room. The man had his arms crossed and displeasure was written across his stupid looking face.

"A leader should have better control of their men."

I glared and scratched my neck again. The man eyed me then gave a sick smirk.

"You're wearing the blood of an ally? That's even more pathetic."

I could see Mori tense up at the corner of my eye as the new face began to chuckle at what he said. I sucked in a deep breath and hoped for the best that Mori wouldn't do anything stupid.

The man strode across the room and over to me. He towered over me just like Taka, and gave me the same annoying cold stare. I felt my lips tug into a frown as I realized I'd probably be dealing with another Taka soon. _Just my luck_

"Who are you?" I whispered. Mori growled in anger, causing everyone to look back at him as he eyed this jerk in front of me. The look in the Mori's eye made me worry… he was eyeing this jerk in front of me like a dangling piece of meat.

"He's Uchiha Madara!" The mourning father viciously growled out. My eyes widened and I quickly backed away from Madara and bowed my head.

"Didn't know it was you! Sorry!" I cried as Mori let out a pathetic, fake laugh. "No need to apologize, Lady Takeo! He'll be dead in a second so your apologies won't mean anything to him!" Mori jumped at Madara and I nearly tugged my hair out of its roots.

"Mori, stop—" I ordered, but in less than a second Madara had Mori underneath his ninja sandal. His foot grinded Mori's head into the floor, causing blood from some wound on Mori's face to smear.

"M-Madara, please… h-he's just grieving for his son…" I whispered desperately. Sweat built at my forehead, and my eyes grew wild as Mori tried to open his mouth to say something, but he was too weak to say anything. Walking over to the fallen warrior, I quickly kicked his head and knocked him out. I wasn't going to risk Mori blabbering about our mission and get all of us killed, if we weren't going to be killed already.

"Grab him!" I barked at a nearby man who quickly nodded his head and dragged Mori to the corner of the room to heal his wounds. Madara smirked and kept his arms crossed. "Isoroku clan, huh?" he mused darkly. I sighed and nodded my head, "er, yes. I'm sorry for what happened. Mori doesn't know how to handle himself. I promise you though… if you allow us to be your allies than I'll make sure my men stay in line and never attack any of your people!" I whispered hoarsely.

"Why would I want weak men?"

I stared in confusion and clenched my fists. Just what the hell was this guy talking about? He didn't know the Isoroku are weak to begin with?

"I-I don't understand..."

"The only reason I asked for an alliance was so that I could get your brother Taka on my side—"

"You know who I am?" I choked out. I was always forgotten about and nobody ever knew that Taka had an older sis—

"Don't flatter yourself." Madara muttered grumpily.

_Well, fuck you then, jerk…_

"I was expecting Taka to show up, but what do I get? His weak older sister leading a bunch of cowardly fools to their death!" Madara growled as he gestured to my men who didn't even pay attention to Madara, all of them were huddled around Mori, trying to heal his wounds. "And to top it off, I hear your imbecile brother joined the Senju! _Just what I wanted!" _Madara added sarcastically, but his voice dripped with venom and I half expected him to go on a killing frenzy and end all of us right here right now. Not even kidding.

"W-well, let us prove ourselves to you! You won't know how strong we are until you see for your own eyes—" I whispered weakly, but Madara held up a hand and glared. "I don't need to see it for my own eyes. My men saw it when they killed about half of your people."

I glared and rubbed my eyes in frustration. "W-we can't let you turn us away! We have to be your allies!" I shouted. My anger was showing and I felt strong for a moment, but it all ended when Madara kicked my feet from under me, causing me to fall on my back and wither in pain. Slamming his foot on my chest, the Uchiha glared down at me with red eyes as his upper lip twitched slightly from anger. "Don't you dare shout at me, girl!" he barked as he took back his foot and stormed out the room in just a few measly seconds.

* * *

"Watch his head…" I murmured weakly as my men carried an unconscious Mori out of the Uchiha compound. He'd surely be pissed at me once he wakes up, but I had to do what I needed. His fat mouth was gonna get us in trouble if he kept on talking.

Scratching my neck, I could already feel hives breaking out from the dried blood. These bastards didn't even let me shower.

"I wonder how your mother is going to handle this?" a man whispered to me as we started walking out the front gates. I glared and let a sigh escape my lips.

"I failed her and my father… so… I'm guessing she won't handle it too well…" I murmured sadly. What a loser I am. I promised mom that I wouldn't let dad roll in his grave yet… that's what he's probably doing right now.

"I'm sure Taka will complete the mission, so no need to worry right?"

I glared at my feet.

Once again I'll prove to be the copper child while Taka is to be the golden one. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked away from my men so they wouldn't see me crying. "This is so frustrating. Why can't I ever do anything right?" I cried pathetically.

_This sucks_

"This sucks, so freaking much!" I sobbed. Dropping to my knees, I sat on the dirt road like a child throwing a temper tantrum. I didn't care at the moment what people thought of me. I was just so frustrated that I was letting my family down.

"I-I just wanted to… to—"

"Lady Takeo, please stand…" my men whispered together. I shook my head and pushed them away as they grabbed my arms to try and pull me to my feet. "L-let me go! I don't want to stand up!" I shouted at them. I was about to let out another sob, but a deep chuckle interrupted me.

"Childish…"

I looked in back of me with puffy red eyes and glared as Madara stood before me with his stupid arms crossed and his stupid smirk on his horrifying face.

"W-what do you w-want?" I mumbled brokenly.

"I could hear you sobbing all the way from my home. I came to put you out of your misery."

I sniffed and turned my back to Madara and continued to let tears roll down my cheeks. My shoulders were shaking and my hands were trembling as I quickly rubbed my puffy eyes. Letting in a shaky breath, my body lifted from the ground and was harshly spun around to face Madara who easily dangled me with one hand.

"Pathetic."

I surprisingly rolled my eyes, "tell me something I don't know…" I muttered angrily as I jerked away from Madara. "Stupid…" he muttered under his breath. The Uchiha inhaled sharply and sent a chilling grin.

"I've changed my mind. I'll accept your alliance, Isoroku."

My eyes widened and I looked back at my men who also looked surprised.

"W-why?"

"So I can work you to death and then tell your foolish brother about your foolish death."

I narrowed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "Alright, Madara…" I whispered as I held out my hand for him to shake, but he simply stared at it for a second before slapping it away. "I don't shake hands with the unworthy…" he muttered as he quickly turned away and slapped my face with his hair.

_Stupid Bi—_

"Mmhmm…" Mori groaned in pain. I guess he was finally waking up.

"You're allies with the Uchiha now, Mori…" I muttered.

"_Dammit_."

* * *

**Woah, Did Madara seem a bit OC? I hope not! Sorry for any mistakes you might find! And thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! You guys are complete dolls ;) Please continue reading this crap story! It'll really mean a lot to me. But don't be a ghost reader! Leave a review or follow or go drink a Gatorade. **

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Secret is out

**TOUGH LOVE**

**[PART: 3]**

**SECRET IS OUT**

The minute Madara so _kindly _accepted my men and me as his allies, other Uchiha who I guess are his servants or whatever quickly guided us to the far end of the compound where a small building resided. The Uchiha told me that the building is where my small army of chickens and me will be staying. When I asked why it was so far away from everyone else, the Uchiha told me that Madara didn't want to be anywhere near cowards and didn't want to hear me crying.

_What a jerk, I've only cried like two times. _

The building was… okay… I mean, I found a couple of cockroaches, but that's okay. It's better than nothing, right? It's better than where Mori is staying; he's staying in a jail cell for attacking Madara. He was supposed to be executed, but I managed to convince dickhead not to since Mori was just acting on anger for what happened to his son.

But anyways, it's been a few days since we started working with Madara, and me and my men have done absolute nothing! We just stay at the compound and 'guard' the place while half of the Uchiha go fight in battle or go look for resources for their people. I didn't mind at first that me and my men got to stay behind because it just made it easier to go look for the Uchiha's secrets, but apparently they're kept in Madara's home and that place is heavily guarded by one mean fat dude who could crush me like a toothpick.

Anyways, today's 'mission' that Madara assigned specifically to me today consisted of a lot of running around and finding certain food that make some complicated dish that I don't even know how to pronounce.

Walking down a dirty road, my eyes flew up to the roofs where I found my men repairing building and cleaning out gutters. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Madara was sure making us useful…

Stopping at a small store to pick up a few vegetables, I quickly spotted a cute face in the crowd of douchebags. Dropping the vegetables into a plastic bag, I noticed how the cute face started moving over to me, and slowly my heart started pounding.

Wait—why am I getting excited over this? I can't be letting myself get distracted by a cute guy! RUN TAKEO RUN!

"Hey, that girl didn't pay for her items!"

_Ah, crap!_

Turning a corner and escaping the cute boy, my body slammed into a hard wall and hands quickly gripped my arms tightly, but not tight enough to hurt me.

"Please don't run anymore!"

My eyes flew up to the person who was holding me and I mentally sighed as I realized it was the cute face I was trying to escape.

"U-uh, can I help you?" I murmured tiredly. The guy smiled and released me. "Sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself…"

_Okay?_

"I'm Izuna Uchiha. Madara's younger brother."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets and immediately I backed away and bowed my head. "S-so sorry! I had no idea you were Madara's younger brother!" I cried, but Izuna quickly shushed me and smiled again. I slowly lifted my head and eyed Madara's younger brother. Izuna was definitely more attractive than his older brother.

Maybe if dickhead didn't have a scowl or glare on his face he wouldn't be so horrifying. A nice personality change would definitely help too.

"Its okay, Takeo. You don't have to be scared of me. I just wanted to thank you for becoming our allies."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. This guy is thanking me for… joining them? Is he stupid? Doesn't he know that apparently my men and me are pathetic? Madara knows that, and even I know that.

"You don't need to thank me—"

"But I do. You and your clan are useful."

"I guess we're pretty good at fixing roofs and cleaning gutters…" I snapped.

Izuna blinked his eyes and pursed his… full lips. "I'm sorry about that. Madara isn't convinced that you and your men are able to handle yourself on the battlefield." Izuna gave me a small smile and quickly grabbed my wrist and led me to a house nearby.

"This is my place. You can sit down on the couch or chair if you want" Izuna said quickly as he disappeared into his kitchen. Before I could even decided where I wanted to sit, he came back with a tray of tea and sat it down at a small table.

"Sit please."

I quickly plopped myself on a chair and faced Izuna who sat on the couch.

"I didn't want to say this in public, but I know about your clan's secret—"

Any emotion that was shown on my face completely dropped. I felt my heart quicken and beads of sweat started to build at my forehead. It felt as if an ice wave hit my body at full force. I parted my dry lips to speak.

"My clan has no secrets, Izuna…"

The Uchiha smiled and slid a cup of tea towards me. "Don't play dumb, Takeo. I know about your secret."

My palms sweated. Just how did this guy figure out about the mission already? Did one of my men chicken out already and blabbed away to Izuna? Wait a minute! Is this tea poisoned? It probably is!

Shooting up quickly, I dashed towards the door to make a quick exit, but Izuna beat me to it and held out his arms to block it.

_And this is here how I end!_

"Please, Takeo. I won't tell anybody."

"W-what?"

"I won't tell anybody, but I must ask that you show me where you're hiding _it_."

My body froze again, and I quickly realized he wasn't talking about the mission. He didn't know anything about it. Quickly letting out a sigh of relief, I backed away from Izuna and noticed how his arms lowered. But I grew nervous again when I realized that he knew the _other_ secret. The secret every member of the Isoroku clan hides from everybody else. It was our weakness.

"I won't tell anybody where your mark is. I just want to see it."

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fist tightly. "How do you know about our mark?" I hissed out. Izuna smiled and held up his hands protectively. "Can we please sit down?" he begged. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the chair and crossed my legs and arms. This wasn't good at all. There was no way I can walk out of this place without showing Madara's younger brother my mark.

"Explain."

"Hm. A few years before my brother sent a request of alliance to your clan, I found a dying man while on a scouting mission. He said he was apart of the Isoroku clan."

I nodded my head and gestured for Izuna to continue.

"He told me how every member of the Isoroku clan has this mark on their body somewhere. It's a weird birth defect… I think he said the birth defect was veins breaching the skin and popping up. He told me that if you touch them then you could absorb chakra from the Isoroku."

I glared and stood up from my chair. Izuna's eyes widened and he quickly walked around the table and stood in front of me. "I'm sorry—"

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the man who betrayed his clan. We're suppose to take that secret to the grave, but that traitor didn't—"

"I'm sure he had a reason."

"A very stupid reason most likely."

Izuna gave me a small smile and rocked back on his heels childishly. "So, are you going to show me?" he questioned quietly. I frowned and grabbed the bottom of my shirt tightly. "Please…" I started out slowly. "Don't tell anyone about this…" I begged quietly. Izuna nodded his head and patted my shoulder reassuringly.

Slowly lifting up my shirt, Izuna jumped back and faced me with his back. "U-uh, Takeo? Please don't tell me your mark is on y-your chest!" Izuna embarrassedly shouted. I chuckled and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

"No. It's on my waist…" I whispered as I showed Izuna the bandages on the left side of my hip. Izuna sighed in relief and stared at my hip with curiosity.

"Can you take off the bandages? The man who told me your clan's secret never showed me his, but said that his mark was on the back of his right shoulder."

I furrowed my eyebrows at what Izuna said.

* * *

_Walking down the hallways, I searched for Taka who was just barely ten and already training hardcore to become the best ninja in our clan. Opening a door, I became disappointed when I found my father's bare back facing me. Dad was sitting at a table on his knees and mom sat beside him drinking tea and oddly smoking a pipe at the same time._

_I stared at them for a moment and then let my eyes linger on the bandages that were wrapped around dad's right shoulder. I sighed and started to close the door when dad turned around and flashed me a smile. _

_"Its pretty warm, Takeo!"_

_I nodded my head and smiled. "Have you seen Taka? I can't find him, pa!" I annoyingly whined. Mom thought for a minute, "I think he went to go challenge Mori again" she sighed. Dad pouted and crossed his arms. _

_"He's always challenging Mori! Why not challenge me? His old man!"_

_I grinned and lingered in the room for a moment before dad jumped to his feet and gently pushed me out of the room. "Its not good for you to breath in the smoke, Takeo," dad sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. He stared down at me for a minute then smiled gently._

_"Why don't we go train?"_

_I nodded my head and watched as dad quickly entered the room he just pushed me out of._

_"I need to grab some gear first. Go wait for me at training grounds."_

* * *

I shook the memories away and looked at Izuna. "D-do you remember the man's name? D-did he say anything else?" I questioned desperately, but Izuna stayed quiet and seemed to be looking right past me.

"_What the hell are you doing with my brother?!"_

Crap.

* * *

**HERHERHERHERHER, Izuna and Takeo sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Just kidding. **

**If you're confused about Takeo's other secret thing then let me explain! Everyone in the Isoroku clan has this wack-ass birth defect somewhere on his or her body. It's basically veins kinda sticking out on your skin. And those veins happen to be pumping chakra. So if you touch it then you can absorb the chakra and leave the Isoroku member-person-whatever weak. That's why they keep it a secret, so no one will go after them and start stealing their chakra (is it mary-sue? I hope not!). And everyone SOMETIMES have it in a different place. So like… Takeo has it on the left side of her waist and even though I haven't really gone into describing Taka's appearance, he has it on his left hand. So Taka has bandages wrapped around his hand like crazy. And obviously Takeo's and Taka's daddy-o has it on his right shoulder. I'm not sure where their mom's is though… maybe she has it on the bottom of her right foot. And Mori? Well, that prick can have it on his left buttock. The most common place to have your mark though is anywhere on your back, so Mr. daddy-o isn't all that special even though he WAS the leader of the Isoroku clan.**

**Wow, I just noticed how the birth defect is either on the left or right of something. **

**Well, don't be a ghost reader! Leave a review or follow or favorite the story (or do all 3 *insert Tom Hiddleston laugh here*) eat some spaghetti and have a nice day!**

**BYEBYE!**


	4. The tissue fairy Izuna

**TOUGH LOVE**

**[PART: 4]**

**THE TISSUE FAIRY IZUNA**

"Lower your shirt, woman," Madara hissed with anger as I faced him with my back. I didn't need to turn around to confirm that the angry person behind was the prince of Demons. Madara had this distinct presence that filled up any room he went into—it was horrifying and sick.

"Brother…" Izuna chuckled nervously as he strode passed me. I sighed and turned around as I watched the two Uchiha brothers murmur to each other. I clenched my jaw when Madara's dark eyes flickered over to me. It seemed as though he was amused with what Izuna was telling him.

"I see." Madara looked at Izuna then back at me.

"Come over here, Isoroku and take off your shirt."

I choked on my own spit for a minute and slowly backed away from Madara and Izuna. Izuna sent me an apologetic face and I knew that he completely betrayed me. It wasn't even twenty minutes and that dick already told someone my secret.

"I-I don't want to take off my shirt…" I whispered as Madara glared and stomped towards me. He gripped the bottom of my shirt and tried to lift it but I grabbed his wrists and forcefully kept them down. "Take it off!" Madara roared as I shook my head furiously.

"This is sexual harassment!" I shouted as Izuna quickly grabbed Madara from behind and pulled him back gently. Madara's tense body slowly became calm, but his face still held an angry look.

"You'll show me what you showed my brother, Isoroku!" He shouted as he jumped at me, but I quickly dodged and ran behind the traitorous bastard Izuna.

"N-not like this!" I shouted angrily and Madara glared daggers at me. He tried to move around Izuna to get to me, but his little brother held out his arms protectively.

"Izuna!" Madara roared betrayed.

"Brother, this way isn't getting you any closer to what you want."

Madara gave a low growl and motioned for Izuna to follow him into another room so they could talk I presume.

Before Madara and Izuna went into the room though, the demon prince pointed a gloved finger at me and then at the chair I was sitting at a while ago.

"You better not leave, Isoroku."

"Ay, sir…" I replied sarcastically as I plopped myself down on the chair. Madara rolled his eyes and went into the room.

Taka is definitely doing a better job than me. Not even a week and I already blabbed about the secret to Izuna who in turn told his evil brother. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed as I realized how much of a complete hypocrite I am.

Here I was getting heated over the man who told Izuna our clan's secret and I end up somewhat showing him the mark. _Great, just great_

Madara is probably going to take every single of my men and use us as the Uchiha's battery chargers. "This isn't good… not good at all," I moaned pathetically as Madara and Izuna walked out of the room.

I eyed Madara suspiciously as he muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"My brother is apologizing for earlier and I am too" Izuna sighed. _I wish I could take a picture of this moment_

I glared and crossed my arms.

"I trusted you."

"I-I know, but I can't keep things from my brother…"

Madara rolled his eyes again and placed a hand on his hip as a smirk slowly danced across his face. "I'm not going to force you to show me your source of power right now, but you will soon when time seems for right."

Source of power?

"We are also having a meeting tonight. I want all of your men at the meeting and we will be discussing about your… new missions that I'll be giving you."

"Oh great, they'll be joyed to know that they wont have to do anymore D-rank missions" I replied.

"D-rank?" Izuna questioned.

I blinked my eyes and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, in my clan whatever mission you got was ranked. D was lowest while A was highest. I guess you can get an S-ranked mission, but those are hard and only Mori and my brother Taka got those."

Madara scratched his chin and nodded. "Interesting" he muttered as he walked out of the house. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Izuna and me alone. I quickly glared at him.

"What's going on?" I growled as the Uchiha smiled softly.

"Madara is interested in your mark. He thinks it'll be useful in battle."

I shook my head disapprovingly. "Didn't I tell you that the mark is useless?"

"Madara thinks otherwise. Aren't the Isoroku skilled in healing by the way?" Izuna questioned out of the blue. I thought for a moment and nodded my head.

"We have some form of healing, but not anything special…" I muttered disappointingly. Izuna smiled and started leading me over to the front door.

"That'll be a topic of discussion at the meeting, Takeo. I suggest you go tell your men and start getting ready for the meeting" Izuna lightly said as he pushed me out the door.

I glared.

* * *

"My Lady, y-you what?" a man gasped in shock.

"I told them!" I huffed out shamefully. My men's eyes were filled with nothing but betrayal and confusion as I stood in front of them outside the crappy building we're living at.

"Why?!"

"Izuna Uchiha asked me to show him…" I muttered and immediately my men looked at each other in confusion.

"Izuna?"

"Whose Izuna?"

"I believe that's Madara's cousin!"

"Ah, yes!"

I sighed. Is this how others act when my name is mentioned? I don't even want to know. "Izuna is Madara's younger brother…" I muttered to my men who snapped their fingers and nodded their head in satisfaction.

"I knew that!"

"Me too!"

"No you didn't, fool!"

"Madara has a younger brother?"

I rolled my eyes and quickly clapped my hands to get my men's attention. "We're getting off topic here! I wanted to tell you guys that Izuna knew about our mark way before I even showed him it!" I said as my men slowly gave me their attention. Is this how my mom felt with Taka and me?

"Who told?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Izuna said it was someone with the mark on his shoulder." My men nodded their heads. "Your father had his mark on his shoulder, didn't he? Maybe it was him?" one of my men asked. I looked away quickly.

"I don't know. I couldn't ask any more of the man because Madara interrupted me and Izuna…"

I sucked in a deep breath and forced a bright smile on my face.

"Moving on though! The meeting is going to start soon so we better start going!" I said as I quickly turned around and started marching away. My men groaned but followed me nevertheless

* * *

"Thank you for coming here" Izuna said as we sat at a large metal table in a cold un-decorated room. The atmosphere was practically shouting: FRIENDLY, and SAFE!

"Nice place…" I whispered sarcastically. Madara hissed and threw a pencil at me.

"Lady Takeo!"

"Oh no! She's bleeding!"

"Shall I heal you?"

"Here's a tissue for the blood!"

"Be quiet!" Madara snapped and immediately my men lowered their heads and cried out sorry. Izuna sighed and tried to slide over a tissue, but Madara stopped him.

"She can heal herself."

I glared and pressed my hand to my forehead and tried to focus chakra to it, but it proved to be difficult so I dropped my hand and shook my head shamefully. "I-I cant…" I muttered.

Madara surprisingly stayed quiet and took the tissue that Izuna was trying to give me and slide it over to me himself. I slowly took it and dabbed my forehead. _What the hell is up with him?_

Madara lowered his eyes to his lap and I heard him rustle through a bag. Metal's made a small clashing noise until the Uchiha brought out a small knife.

"Who has a seal on their defect right now?"

Only a few men raised their hands nervously. Madara grinned and tossed the knife to the first man who raised his hand.

"I want everyone who raised their hand to cut their finger and then try to heal it."

"You want us to use the same knife?" A man questioned bravely. I raised an eyebrow and mentally saluted the man.

"That is unsanitary…" Izuna muttered quietly as he passed around a cloth for the men to clean the bloody knife. Madara rolled his eyes at his brother.

When everybody who raised their hand had made a cut on their finger, Madara gestured for them to start healing it and just like me they proved to be having difficulty.

Madara nodded his head and passed around a different knife.

"Everyone who doesn't have a seal now needs to do the same."

I watched as the men quickly wounded their finger then healed it, but this time they had more ease with it and was able to actually heal their finger.

I think I knew where Madara was going with this.

"None of you haven't noticed that when you wear the seal then your chakra is cut low?"

"No puns intended?" I snickered. Madara glared and crossed his arms again. He seemed more like a little kid than a leader of some mean clan.

"I would throw something, but you obviously can't heal yourself…" he muttered as Izuna shot me a worried look. I furrowed my eyebrows and quickly looked away. Even so, why the hell would that bastard care if I can't heal myself or not?

"Anyways, answer the question. Have any of you noticed?"

We all shook our head.

"That seal you use to make sure no one takes off your bandages is working, but me and my brother think it may be taking away a lot of your chakra, so—" Izuna said, but Madara cut him off.

"That's why all of you are weak."

I raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe that…" I murmured.

Madara glared. "Does your brother know how to heal?"

"Yes, he's good actually…" I muttered. Madara smirked and un-crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "Does he wear a seal?" I thought for a moment. "No, Taka doesn't find the seal necessary. He just wraps a lot of bandages around his left hand—" Awh crap, I just told them where Taka's mark is…

Madara smirked and I got where he was trying to prove his point.

"I guess… you could be right…" I growled out. Madara's smirk only grew.

"I made an idiot see the light and I found out where that idiot boy's mark is. Its like hitting two birds with one stone" he chuckled darkly as I felt my face heat up.

Taka is going to have to be more careful. How am I going to warn him?

"Brother…" Izuna muttered. Madara blinked his eyes and nodded.

"I need your men and yourself to stop wearing the seals. Once you do then you can start training."

Training?

Madara seemed to have noticed my confusion and quickly nodded his head at me. "I can't have a bunch of weaklings running into battle defenseless. I need you to strengthen up and learn how to use your mark to your advantage."

I glared and crossed my arms. "Our mark can't be used to our advantage! It's a nuisance!" I yelled. My hands were balled up into fists and I felt my eyes begin to sting a little with tears. Why the hell am I crying now? How stupid.

Madara glared and murmured something in Izuna's ear. Izuna quickly nodded his head and slid a tissue over to me. Is Izuna the freaking tissue fairy or something?

"If we want our alliance to continue then I need you to do this, _Takeo_."

I looked away. This prick thinks he can get me to do what he wants just because he used my name?

"Fine. I'll—I'll see what I can do…" I muttered.

_He's damn right_.

Madara nodded his head sharply and flicked his gloved hand at us. "You can leave now. And begin training as soon as your seal wears off."

I quickly shot up from the table to leave, but just as I passed Madara who still sat in his chair, he quickly shot out his arm and blocked my way. "You stay, Isoroku." I rolled my eyes. I think I preferred him calling me by my first name, even if it had a harsh tone.

My men along with Izuna shot me worried eyes, but for their sake I forced a small smile on my face and mentally cried as the last person out closed the door behind them.

I'm going to die.

"Uh, what do you need, Madara—Ah!" I screeched as my body was quickly thrown against the wall. I glued myself to the wall and watched with wide eyes as Madara stood by the table like some lunatic. His eyes lowered for a moment then risen just a second before he stomped towards me. Pressing his body dangerously close to mine, Madara moved his head over my shoulder, causing his hair to brush against my face. Taking the opportunity, I sniffed quietly and tried to hold back my laughter when I realized that Madara uses girly shampoo for his hair.

"Pretty brave now, aren't you?" he muttered angrily in my ear. I felt my breath hitch up in my throat when his hand trailed down to my waist. His fingers danced on my skin and made its way to my bandages. I flinched when Madara's whole arm jolted slightly; I guess he touched the seal.

"You will show me your source of power, Isoroku."

Quickly snatching back his arm, the prince of demons lingered against me for a moment before abruptly storming to the door and swinging it open. _Anger issues much?_

"Tomorrow you'll meet me at the gates. Seven-thirty. **Don't be late**."

I raised an eyebrow and quickly regained my breath and composure.

"That's… a bit early—"

"Deal with it."

Madara slammed the door shut and I could here his footsteps echo in the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the desk, waiting for Madara to completely exit the building. I wasn't to sure what Madara had in store for me tomorrow, but I'm sure it won't be easy… or good for that matter.

* * *

**Thank you so, so much for all the reviews you guys have given me so far. It's absolutely a joy to read them all! So please continue to review and don't be a ghost reader! ANYWAYS! Did you like Madara and Takeo's moment? It's… sort of… scary? I promise their whole relationship won't be all… mean and bad! They will have their nice moments soon~~ So please stick around to see it.**

**Bye-bye~**

**Takeo: make sure to leave a review for this story! Also follow and favorite while you're at it! Do it for me~**

**Madara: They don't care about you. **

**Izuna: *throws out tissue from a basket* Do it for my brother and me!**

**Madara: *rolls eyes* since we're sooo cute.**


	5. Warming up to the jerk

**TOUGH LOVE**

**WARMING UP TO THE JERK**

**[PART: 5]**

"Mhmm, where is that Uchiha?" I murmured to myself as I waited by the compound's gate. I wasn't sure what Madara had in plan for us today, so I was nervous and maybe a little frightened.

The minute Madara told my men to take off their seals, they did. I did also, but hesitated. Actually, I barely took it off this morning. I felt weird without it on and a little vulnerable. I still kept my bandages on though.

"Ugh, c'mon, Madara…" I growled as the cold wind nipped my skin. This is insane! Hardly anyone is up at this time, not even my men are up yet and today is the first day of their training! Rubbing my arms quickly, I spotted a black figure from afar and sighed in relief. That must be Madara.

When the figure finally got closer, then did I realize that the person wasn't Madara. It was Izuna.

"Takeo, why are you up so early?" Izuna questioned as he jogged halfway over to me. I smiled at Izuna's red cheeks and messy hair. "Your brother told me to meet him here at this time, so here I am!" I laughed. Izuna blushed for some reason and looked away quickly as he tucked some hair behind his ear.

"My brother? He's… um, he's sleeping."

I felt my face drop.

* * *

"Here he is…" Izuna whispered amusingly.

I stepped into a surprisingly clean room and immediately my eyes fell on a sleeping Madara. His head was buried into his pillow and his blankets were all the way up to his eyebrows. The only way I could tell it was him is because of his black long hair that was spewed all over his white pillow.

"You weren't lying…" I muttered angrily as Izuna let out a muffled laugh. "Do I ever?" he chimed, but I ignored it.

Madara groaned in his sleep.

"Brother," Izuna called out as he strode to Madara's bed and reached out to yank the blankets off. I giggled when the blankets revealed a shivering man who hugged himself to keep warm from the sudden cold.

Keeping his eyes shut, Madara patted the bed for a blanket, but Izuna had thrown all of them on the ground. "Izuna…" Madara groaned as rolled over to his side and gripped his pillow tightly.

"You forgot about someone…"

"About who?" Madara snapped.

I sighed and felt a twinge of anger hit me. Madara couldn't even bother to remember that he was supposed to meet me? It was his idea!

"Takeo…" Izuna whispered.

Madara groaned and lifted himself from his bed. His hair covered up most of his face, but I could still see his mean glare. Fighting back any smiles that threatened to break out on my face, I shuffled over to an open window and quickly closed it to stop the cold wind from getting in.

"_Thanks…_"

Keeping my back towards Madara and Izuna, I quickly allowed a smile to etch on my face for a moment then quickly threw it away to face the two brothers. "No problem…" I muttered as I went back to Izuna's side.

Jumping out of the bed, Madara smirked and walked over to his closet. "I'm going to change, but if you want you can stay and watch."

_This is a weird change of personality…_

"AAYYYY, don't be dirty!" I whispered viciously as Izuna wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided us out of Madara's room with a chuckle.

Madara's eyes narrowed quickly, but I decided to ignore it and not let it bother me.

* * *

"Ready?"

I nodded my head at Madara who met me at the gates. He dressed loosely with a white shirt that hanged on him and dark grey sweatpants that was held up with a white small rope around his hips.

"What are we doing today?" I questioned quickly as Madara took the lead and started walking to wherever we're going.

"Ignorance is bliss."

"Ah…"

The first few minutes during our walk through the forest were quiet and a bit awkward, at least for me. I don't know if Madara cared at all if we talked or not.

"We're almost there."

I raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask where we're going exactly, but Madara held up a sassy hand to silence me. "Listen and you'll find out." I blinked my eyes and closed my eyes to focus on any sounds that stood out to me.

"What do you hear?"

"I hear water rushing, actually the air carries a damp smell. Are we going fishing?" I questioned jokingly, but Madara didn't find it funny, so no laugh erupted from his lips. No shock there.

"You're not as dumb as I made you out to be."

I smirked and ran a hand through my hair, "thank y—"

"Don't let it get to your head."

"Oh."

Madara chuckled and brought out a large knife from his weapons pouch. I stared at it then watched as he quickly slashed through tree branches to reveal a… waterfall?

"We're going to be training here."

I felt my face break out into a cheeky smile and tried to rub away the pinching feeling on my cheeks. "What kind of training?" I questioned.

The waterfall wasn't huge, it was actually quite small and there were smooth stepping-stones that led to it. It seemed as if someone built this place.

"You're going to learn how to control your power."

_Here we go…_

"Okay…" I muttered as Madara stripped off his shirt and quickly hopped on each stone to make it over to the waterfall. I followed after him and watched as the Uchiha disappeared behind the wall of water pouring down.

To follow Madara or not to follow Madara, that's the real question here. Do I really want to 'train' and get my clothes wet over some stupid thing that I don't want to learn how to control? Or do I want to go sneak over to the compound and actually do what I came to do—steal whatever secrets this jerk has!

I shook my head and realized how much of a classic villain I sounded like and started to back away from the water to go back to the compound, but a wet cold hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me through the water, quickly drenching me.

"Trying to leave already?" Madara growled as he slammed my back against the smooth rock wall. I shook my head, but he kept glaring at me through his drenched hair that was plastered to his forehead.

"I was going to take my shirt off. I didn't want to get my shirt wet, but too late now…" I lied. Madara narrowed his eyes and eventually released me.

"I want to see how well you are at controlling your chakra."

"Okay?"

Madara rolled his eyes. "I want you to place both hands on the wall and focus all of your chakra into it." I scoffed and crossed my arms, "you can't do that…" I muttered. Madara smirked and slammed one hand on the wall and eyed me with dark eyes.

"Why don't you try looking at the wall instead of me?"

"_Why don't you try looking at the wall instead of me, mehh…" _I mocked annoyingly as I looked at the wall and gasped as a strong thin line shined beneath the rock. The line eventually broke apart and stretched across the wall, making it look like roots to a plant.

"U-uh, how is this possible?" I whispered as the lines grew weaker and eventually faded away. I looked at Madara and watched, as his hand was now off the wall and running through his hair to push back wet strands covering his forehead.

"This rock absorbs any chakra that you focus into it. It's similar to your defect, now that I think of it" he muttered as his bored eyes trailed up the wall.

"Now, you do it. Prove to me again you're not as dumb as I think you are."

I grinned and rubbed my hands together.

"I got this."

* * *

"You are dumb as I thought."

I sighed and followed after Madara on the stepping-stones. My body felt completely weak after my numerous attempts to make at least one streak of chakra shine on the rock, but no. No line, no light. NOTHING!

"I don't know if I should even have you try to heal anything." Madara said harshly as he turned back to look at me. I frowned and looked away. "I can do it! Just let me rest for a few minutes…" I panted as I jumped onto the next stepping-stone. Madara muttered something under his breath, but I didn't catch it over the roaring water.

Finally reaching solid ground, I sank to my knees and basked in the sun and ignored a glaring wet Uchiha.

"I'm only giving you ten minutes, Isoroku."

"Mmhmm…" hummed out comfortably.

Madara chuckled and walked over to me. I could hear the stones crunching underneath his shoes.

"You've gotten comfortable with me, Isoroku."

I stared at my feet and shrugged my shoulders at the Uchiha. I noticed that too, I've been acting a bit too friendly with this dick. After what happened with my men and Mori's son… I shouldn't be so friendly.

"After what my men did to yours I would expect you to be anything but comfortable."

I stayed quiet for a minute before speaking. "I was thinking the same thing…" I whispered as Madara chuckled. I shot my head up to glare at him, expecting to see him doing the same, but he was… just… grinning at me. Not a huge grin though, it was small, but you could still see his pearly whites.

"Tell me something, Isoroku."

I stared at the dickhead.

"Why would you even stay after that? What exactly are you planning?"

Madara walked over to me and crouched to my level. His grin was gone and complete hostility filled his face now. His eyes bore into mine uncomfortably, but I couldn't look away, not even for a second.

"There would be no place to go…" I murmured to him as he continued to bore his eyes into mine. He exhaled, and a cold minty breath hit my face. "I've heard rumors about your clan splitting, but I never believed something so pathetic could happen," he said to me. I nodded my head and forced myself to look away, "my clan doesn't… approve of my mother ruling… and when you and the Senju offered an alliance with us that kind of just threw everyone against each other."

"What made you choose us? Why didn't you go with your brother?" Madara questioned a bit too harsh. I wondered for a minute why he was even questioning us, but I realized that it was a bit suspicious that a weak group of people would go and help members of the Uchiha.

"I…"

_This is really bad. I'm not good with making up lies!_

Madara glared, "spit it out, Takeo!" he barked out at me.

"I REALLY ADMIRE YOU A LOT! BESIDES YOU'RE CUTE!"

_Kill me now._

I flinched at my own words and started to blush as Madara kept silent. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes though when a sudden smirk spread across the Uchiha's face.

Still without any other words, Madara jumped up from his crouching position and shot out his hand to me. "Training is done for today, Takeo."

I scoffed and slapped Madara's hand away and helped myself up. "So we're doing this everyday?" I questioned irritably, I didn't like the fact that I was going to be with this jerk more often now. The man smirked at me once again and nodded his head, "we'll train until you can control your defect—"

"What if I never do?"

Madara glared at my sudden interruption.

"You wouldn't want to know what happens if you do."

* * *

"This took longer than I expected" I sighed tiredly as my men gathered outside Mori's jail cell window. My hands were holding up a small crappy paper lantern that every single one of my men made at last minute.

"Mori!"

"Come out!"

"Look!"

Eventually Mori poked his head up and gripped the bars on his window tightly. "What are you doing here?" he questioned with red puffy eyes. He was mourning his son again.

"We're going to send these lanterns up to the sky! In memory for everyone who… was killed, including your son," I murmured quietly. Mori smiled and pressed his face against the bars to try and get a better look.

"Thank you."

I smiled and turned to my men. "Ready?" they all nodded and quickly threw up the lanterns. Just as the lanterns flew up into the dark sky, I took the moment to look at my men and sighed at their happy child-like faces.

"This is magical!"

"How pretty!"

"W-wait! Why are they falling?"

"Madara isn't going to like this!"

I frowned at the sight of our lanterns slowly falling back down to the ground and littering the ground. Just as I was about to pick up a fallen lantern I heard a loud groan. Snapping my head towards the sound, I felt my lips twitch into a frown when I spotted Madara and Izuna just twenty feet away from us.

"You littered our streets!" Madara shouted angrily as he began stomping towards my army of chickens and me… who already jumped behind me for cover.

"Run, fools!" Mori shouted.

Without any second thought, I pushed a man out of the way and broke into a mad dash down the street. I could already hear the squeals of my men as they did the same, some even managed to get ahead of me.

"Takeo!"

* * *

**There… I needed some closure for the men Takeo lost during her trip over to the Uchiha compound and some closure for Mori too who lost his son! Now Mori can finally rest in peace now that he knows someone memorialized his late son… Paco. I should have put Paco in the story… instead of just mentioning him! Lets see… Paco is an extremely attractive boy who is oblivious to all the girls who had a crush on him! Paco had very long blonde hair that nearly looked white and one person who had a crush on him that is in this story is Taka! (Takeo's younger brother) Taka thought Paco was a girl and thus fell in love with him and didn't realize she was actually a he until Paco's shorts fell down during training!**

**I hope you like Paco everybody.**

**Leave a review in memory of Paco Isoroku! **


	6. Filler chapter: Taka meets Paco

**TOUGH LOVE**

**[Part: 6]**

**FILLER: TAKA MEETS PACO**

"Mhmm…" Taka murmured to himself as the two of us sat at a grassy field. My little brother watched with creepy eyes as Mori's seven-year-old daughter trained with boys close to her and Taka's age.

"They're too rough on her…" Taka whispered to me as a boy kicked Paco's back, sending her forward into some mud. I raised an eyebrow as the young girl shakily lifted herself from the mud and quickly rushed at the boy who kicked her, but to just trip over her feet and bang her head on the grass.

"She knows what she's getting herself into…" I murmured as I began to make daisy chains. Taka's piercing green eyes that he inherited from mom, shot me an aggravated look that I didn't know boys his age could do yet. "I should train her instead! Not those bullies…" he pouted. I smiled and ran my hand through his wavy brown hair.

"My little brother is jealous!" I shrieked as Taka blushed and shoved me down onto my back. He yanked some grass out of the ground and threw it at my face as I was just about to get up. I glared and rolled my eyes as I began to pick out the loose strands of grass that was in my hair.

"I'm telling dad…" I threatened quietly, but Taka shrugged his shoulders.

I turned my attention back to Paco and watched as the little girl pulled back her blonde hair into a ponytail. I blinked my eyes and admired how her foreign she looked to the rest of our clan. Nearly everyone had brown or black hair, not blonde hair that nearly looks white. Her eyelashes, along with her slightly thick eyebrows were the same color, which was weird.

Throwing a completed daisy chain onto Taka's head, my own head quickly snapped up when Paco was pushed down onto the ground and in response began to wail in pain.

In record-breaking time, Taka jumped to his feet and rushed over to the wailing Paco who was covered in mud and quickly helped her up to her feet, but his crush was quickly snatched away from his hands by Paco's dad Mori.

Wrapping his arms around his daughter, Mori quickly hugged Paco and then patted Taka's head in approval for helping his daughter, but while he patted Taka's head he crushed my daisy chain, which wasn't a good thing for me.

"Stop smiling… I'm still telling dad you pushed me down…" I grumbled as Taka walked back over to me with a wide grin on his face and my crushed daisy chain in his hands.

* * *

"No, you have to sort of flick your wrist like this and—"

A shuriken whipped past my head and stabbed it's way into the wall that was behind me. I blinked back tears from the freight and felt my lips tremble as Taka shot me a look of apology for almost hitting me with a weapon.

Taka stood closely behind Paco and held her wrist as he taught her the proper way to throw shuriken and any other dangerous pointy objects. I noticed the flushed look on my little brother's face as Paco turned to shoot him a look pure happiness.

"Thank you, Taka!" Paco laughed as she moved out of Taka's grasp and patted his back. I raised an eyebrow, half expecting her to hug my brother instead.

"I'm happy to help you, Paco…" Taka whispered as he fiddled his fingers nervously.

"Ever since you've been training me I've been getting a lot stronger! Can we spar tomorrow?" Paco questioned as Taka furrowed his eyebrows and shot me a look of panic. I shrugged my shoulders, causing Taka to glare at me, but quickly give Paco a look of adornment.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Taka whispered softly as he gently grasped Paco's small hands. I blushed at the moment and began to back away, but Paco quickly looked back at me. Her face was practically shouting at me to stay and not leave the two of them alone.

"I-I… I really want to prove to my daddy that I can become a great ninja like him and defeat him someday!" Paco said as she gripped Taka's hands tighter. I nearly gagged at this.

"What if I defeat your father someday? For you?" Taka questioned. Paco smiled, painfully almost. "You'll be my idol then…" she whispered sadly, and then broke away from my brother to leave.

"I think you made her sad…" I murmured, but my brother didn't notice. A strong look filled his seven-year-old face as he pumped his hands up, suddenly in a fiery mood.

"I'll defeat Mori and win Paco's heart!" he shouted as he quickly marched away, but I called him back and smiled as he looked at me with annoyance.

"You still have to fight her tomorrow~"

Taka scrunched up his nose and gave me a wry look.

"I'll let her beat me."

* * *

Sitting on a wooden bench between my dad and mom, I watched with keen eyes as Taka and Paco battled it out in front of us.

My eyes flickered over to Mori who sat on the opposite side of us with his wife and five daughters who were no way near as pretty as Paco. The daughters held a look of amazement as Taka quickly dodged a jab from Paco, causing the girl to fall into the ground, but quickly jump away before Taka could land a blow on her backside.

I rolled my eyes as I realized Mori's daughters had a crush on my younger brother. That was just sick.

Purposely allowing Paco to land a blow on his chest, Taka was sent flying back and landed in the mud. Lingering in the mud for a few unnecessary seconds, Taka was quickly jumped on by Paco who then straddled him and held a dainty fist at my brother's face.

"I win…" she whispered out of breath.

Dad clapped his hands excitedly while mom crossed her arms.

"That's my boy—" Dad began out happily, but mom reached over him and pinched his cheeks to shut him up. I smiled and looked down as dad whined to his wife. I always found it funny when mom did this, it showed how their love was different from others. It was tough love in a way.

"He allowed Paco to win… that's not good."

Dad pouted and grasped mom's hand and lowered it down to his lap where he stroked her hand lovingly. "It's a way to win your lover's heart, no?" he mused out happily, but mom glared and shook her head.

"That's not a way to win a girl's heart! It takes years and years! Not just one small spar that lasted fifteen minutes—"

I rolled my eyes and watched as Paco stood up and held a hand out to help Taka. He almost took the girl's hand, but Mori grabbed his daughter from behind and swung her around in delight as he landed kisses on her soft head.

"That's my Paco!" he cried out while his wife smiled and held up a hand to hide her laughs.

Finally letting Paco down, Mori ruffled her head and quickly moved over to my father who motioned for him to come over.

"Tell me, Mori, how do you win a girl's heart?"

I shook my head and watched Taka who sadly helped himself up and walk over to Paco was talking to her sisters. Just as Taka was about to call out the girl's name, he tripped over his own feet and grabbed onto the girl's shorts… pulling them down as he fell over.

Biting my lip as Paco stared down at my brother in shock, she… no… he… quickly snatched his shorts that were around his ankles and quickly pulled them up, covering the blue boxers that he wore.

"P-Paco…" Mori whispered as he watched his son begin to tear up and rush over to his father with open arms. Scooping up his boy with one arm, Mori patted his head and shot a glare at my father who began to chuckle at what happened.

"A—A boy? Paco is a boy?" Dad questioned hysterically as he buried his face in my hair to try and muffle his laughter. I knew it was wrong to laugh at what happened, but how couldn't we all? Paco was deceiving us all. Patting my shoulder, dad did his best to try and calm himself, but failed which resulted in Mori shouting curse words at him as he stomped away with a crying Paco and disappointed wife and five daughters. I could see the disappointment in Paco's tear stricken cheeks as he eyed Taka who stayed where he was still. I wonder how he was going to live this down?

"I-I never saw that coming! D-did you, my dear?"

"Dear?"

Dad lifted his red face and began to laugh again as mom buried her face into her hands to cover up her laughter as well.

I smiled and took notice that no one even thought of Taka who sat on the grass with shock written all over his face.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for Taka and Paco. I had fun writing this actually, and I hope you like this! I really enjoyed writing Mori as some loveable dad too! I hope you can see how much Paco's death changed Mori in the story… So yup… that's it!**

**BTW, how do you win a girl's heart? That's my question for today's story. Answer it if you want.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

**Have a nice day~~**


	7. Quick change of plans

**TOUGH LOVE**

**[Part: 7]**

**QUICK CHANGE OF PLANS**

"H-hey! Lookie here, I'm doing it!" I shouted happily as my hands hovered over a slowly healing arm that belongs to Madara. My hands were covered in a light green glow and minute-by-minute they were held over Madara's arm his wound sealed up.

"You're not as weak as you were before, Isoroku" Madara… praised? I smiled dumbly and took my hands away once his arm was fully healed. "I'll take that as a 'good job, Takeo'" I muttered, but the Uchiha heard and rolled his dark eyes. "Interpret that however you want, girl." I frowned, but shrugged my shoulders.

Days have been passing by really slowly, mostly because I've been spending almost everyday with the Prince of Darkness, or was it Prince of Demons? Well, both suit him. I'm not entirely complaining of course because I know without him I would be able to grow as strong as I am now. I couldn't heal a stupid scratch on my forehead before and now I can heal a fairly large wound on Madara's arm. Its not that Madara is the king of healing, he actually can't even do any of that stuff, its just that he's been nagging me to train and train and so yeah…

Without another word Madara quickly rose up and stalked off into the forest. I frowned and glanced over at the waterfall and then over at Madara who looked over his shoulder at me and glared. "This isn't a place to relax, its to train, Isoroku. C'mon." he growled loudly at me. Jumping up to my feet as well I jogged over to him and pushed back the tree branches that were in my way.

"It's a nice place though to, you know—"

"No, I don't know, Isoroku," Madara snapped at me as he pushed back a tree branch that was in his way, but the second he let go it wacked me in the face. Scrunching up my nose in pain, I cupped the area and howled as another branch wacked me in the face, but I fell on my back by the impact.

* * *

"A-are you okay?" Izuna asked worriedly. I shook my head and glared at Madara who shrugged his shoulders and walked away, leaving Izuna and me alone.

"Did your training go okay?"

I nodded my head once again and dropped my hands from my nose and watched as Izuna's face quickly fell. Cupping my cheeks, the younger Uchiha gave off a momma bear vibe and began to tenderly rub his thumb over the bridge of my nose. "How did this happen?" he questioned with most sincerity that began to freak me out; Uchiha aren't supposed to be like this. They're supposed to be like Madara… all vicious and stuff. Ignoring the slight pain from Izuna's thumb on my nose, I politely waved his hand away from my face and smiled. "Your stupid big brother allowed a branch to wack me in the face!" I shouted as Izuna blinked his eyes and quickly looked away.

"Madara is um, he's… a little hard to deal with—"

"More than hard" I snapped.

Izuna smiled. "But once he warms up to you he won't give up on you."

I gazed at Izuna then over at Madara who has already made quite the distance in the last few minutes. I looked back at Izuna who smiled gently at me and then began to chuckle quietly to himself. "My brother wasn't very eager to become allies with you at first," Izuna started out as I nodded my head, agreeing with him. "But, he's actually a lot more excited about it now." I rolled my eyes at Izuna and placed my hands on my hips. "He's anything but excited. He acts like I'm a nuisance" I complained, but Izuna shook his head at me.

"Like I said… he's hard to deal with, but he won't give up on you once he's warmed up to you."

"I don't think he's warmed up to me…" I murmured sadly, but Izuna shook his head at me again and started to turn away from me.

"He wouldn't have put the effort into specifically training you if he didn't warm up to you" Izuna said as he fully turned away, but I latched on to his arm and pulled him back to face me.

"How do you know?"

Izuna smiled with closed eyes.

"Because we're brothers."

* * *

Stalking off to Madara's home, I went over the words I plan on saying to the Uchiha. I'm going to tell him about this whole stupid plan my mom conjured up in desperation and that like in the beginning I wasn't going to take no for an answer about being his allies, except for-real this time, you know? I told my men too, except for Mori. They all agreed that it would be best for me to tell him, but they all elected to stay at the building, they called home, just in case Madara went on a killing spree.

_Those brave little chickens…_

We would figure out our own clan's problems, but for now we would focus on the Uchiha and helping them. Besides, its not like we made any progress on stealing their secrets.

"Okay, Takeo… you can do this!" I whispered to myself as Madara's house came into view. The fear of telling Madara and then having him quickly rip off my head and use it as a cup was imminent.

Taking a moment to catch a breather, I shook away my nervousness and took another step towards the house. I needed to do this. Madara put effort into us so we need to put effort into him and his clan.

Just as I took another step towards the house, Madara quickly walked up to it. I watched with wide eyes as a girl had a long slender arm wrapped around his waist. Pulling away from the girl, Madara quickly shoved her against the front door and quickly leaned in his head to kiss her. I scrunched up my nose in disgust and mentally puked at Madara who was completely ravishing this girl, but my stomach made a surprising plummet.

I felt like someone then kicked me in the stomach. It suddenly became hard to watch and I nearly wanted to burst into tears and stomp over to the making out duo and rip their lips off so they wouldn't be able to mack on each other anymore. Feeling tears brim my eyes, I tilted my head in confusion and watched as Madara hastily opened the door and shoved in the girl inside, making me angry. Why was I feeling like this? I have no reason to be.

Sucking in a shaky breath, I quickly indulged myself in my newly found emotions and walked off, completely changing my mind about telling Madara the truth.

* * *

**HOHOHOHOHOHO, Madara seems to have a lady friend! Good for him, bad for Takeo! Just when Izuna patched up things, Madara just has to go and shoot an omega fireball from his ass and ruin everything! Takeo will be fine though; she's a tough girl who can handle things! **

**Onto important stuff though! I'm so grateful for all the nice reviews you guys sent me! Thank you! Please keep them coming guys!**

**Please tune in next time and leave a nice review and follow & favorite while you're at it please! Have a fabulous day!**

**-Batman3robin**


	8. Wow, It's really hard to hate her

**TOUGH LOVE**

**[Part: 8]**

**WOW, I REALLY CAN'T HATE HER**

"You need to ditch that foul mood of yours," Madara snapped.

I averted my eyes to the corner of my room and crossed my arms stubbornly. It isn't that easy. I don't even know why I've been such a grump lately. Ever since I've seen Madara and his mystery girl make-out I've been absolutely grumpy and snappy to him and just about everyone else, even my men.

"Is this mood familiar? Because I've had to deal with it since I've met you," I chuckled harshly. Madara blinked his eyes, slightly shocked, and then balled his hands into fists.

"You should be grateful, woman; others have dealt with worse," he growled out. A red flush was starting to creep up his neck and slowly make its way to his face. "I've wasted my time on you and this is the thanks I get in return? Your sour mood?" he yelled as he jabbed a finger at me. I immediately felt guilty and looked down, my arms still crossed.

"Ha, and I even waste my precious time coming over here to see what's wrong!" He laughed sarcastically as he placed his hands on his hips and paced around in my room. He clenched the sides of his shirt, obviously holding back an angry lashing.

Great. Can't I just be angry for once without feeling guilty?

"I don't even know what I did to make you angry with me!" he roared.

Yeah, I cant…

"Um," I started out pathetically, but he held up a gloved hand to silence me. "Save it. Meet me at the gates for your training, Isoroku," he snapped as he stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh my god," I moaned as I dragged my hands down my face. Jumping off my bed, I moved to the closet to grab my shoes. This is pathetic, I'm pathetic I thought as I moved to my dresser to strap on my weapons pouch. Eyeing the seal I use to put on my defect, I quickly shook my head and left it on the dresser. I had to trust Madara that he wouldn't take advantage of my vulnerability and touch the defect. Even if he's angry with me right now I need to trust him.

Quickly looking at myself through the mirror, I slapped my cheeks to try and snap myself out of my bad mood. "C'mon, you shouldn't be angry…" I whispered. My green eyes looked tired and well, almost dead while my dark brown hair fell limp at my shoulders. I've definitely had better looking days. Parting my bangs in the middle so they would be covering my face, I shook away nervousness and went to go meet Madara at the gates.

"Good morning, Lady Takeo," one of my men smiled as I passed him down the hallway of the apartment building. I forced a smile on my face and waved, but it immediately dropped when I saw the gaping hole in the wall.

"U-uh, what in hell happened?" I screeched as I pointed at the hole. The man laughed nervously and picked up a piece from the wall. "Madara… he… seems to be in a bad mood today," he sighed. I groaned and threw my head back in frustration.

The hole wasn't exactly that big. It was the size of a fist, of Madara fist, and surrounding that hole was big large cracks that spread out like roots to a tree, but all met in the middle to connect with the hole.

"Need help cleaning?" I questioned. I wasn't exactly rushing to meet Madara now.

"Help would be nice," the man smiled.

* * *

"Someone is late," a girl sighed as I finally met Madara at the gates.

I eyed her. She's the mystery girl Madara couldn't keep his hands off of. Great, my mood is starting to deplete.

"This is Ren. She's training with us today," Madara spoke with a frown on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, expecting him to complain about me being late too, but he didn't. Wow, did punching my wall release all the bad mojo from him?

"Nice to meet you, Takeo. I look forward to seeing the power of an Isoroku!" she gushed out at me. I forced my lips to curve into a smile and nodded my head. What power exactly?

Ren is a tall girl, almost reaching Madara height. I could see why he liked her too. She's beautiful with the Uchiha's common dark eyes. She made them stand out though somehow and there was a slight twinkle in them. Her hair was unusual though, it was a weird faded purple, and I can't tell if she aimed for that color when she dyed it or not. It was also messy, probably from the wind and almost as long as Madara's. Does he like to date girls with long hair like him?

Wait, why do I care?

"Stop gawking and lets move it!" Madara snapped at me as he and Ren started walking away. I rolled my eyes and followed after the two.

"Do you enjoy training at the waterfall?" Ren questioned. I tilted my head confused. She knew about the waterfall too? "Yeah, its really pretty," I responded slowly. She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"When Madara showed me it I was absolutely star struck!" she admitted. Madara kept quiet and his head low the whole time, embarrassed.

I nodded my head tightly. Okay, I shouldn't have expected to be the only one to know about the waterfall. Wow, don't I feel special now? Really fucking special—oh god I need to stop.

"Oh, we're almost there! I can hear the crashing water!"

Ren is different from the Uchiha… I don't know if I should like this or not.

Finally our training ground came into place. I sighed at the waterfall and slowly made my way to the water where the stone steps were.

"These weren't here when I first came here," Ren said as she pointed at the stones. I blinked my eyes and walked over to her. "Yeah, they sort of don't belong here. Like if someone built them," I responded dryly. I felt bad for the way I'm with this girl, but I can't help but want her to disappear.

"Yeah, you're right. Madara had them built."

"Oh really?" I muttered. I didn't try to hide my resentment in my voice.

"Yup. Something about how you couldn't control your chakra very well, so he had these stones put here to help you go across—"

"Shut up," Madara finally spoke, but he cut off Ren too late.

"But it was so nice of you!" She whined to Madara who simply shook his head and glared slightly at her. Okay, so not even Ren cant avoid his mean glare. I feel slightly better.

Eyeing the stepping-stones, my heart seemed to have pounded against my chest like a hammer. So what Madara had these stupid stones placed here to help me go across! So what if that's a really uncharacteristically caring thing to do! I shouldn't be feeling so happy right now and a smile big enough to start hurting my cheeks shouldn't be on my face now either. Seriously, what's up with me?

"T-thanks," I said quietly to Madara. He simply 'hmphed' in response and looked away quickly.

"Its not like I had any other choice. Don't take it as a kind gesture, I needed you to get across somehow and I wasn't going to carry you," he snapped.

Ouch

I glared and turned away. "Okay, that's not exactly what you told me Ma—" Ren started, but she got cut off by Madara as he flew up his hand in anger to silence her. "It exactly is! Why would I do something so kind for a _girl _I don't even know?!" he questioned hysterically. I hugged myself and quickly stormed off, not wanting to hear anymore.

"T-Takeo!" Ren yelled out, but I ignored her as I brushed past the bushes and tree branches.

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid_

He always has to ruin everything. He can't let a single good moment last! Why was I even wasting my feelings on him? I've never felt this way before when I was back at home. I never let myself get so caught up on anybody and here I was doing almost everything he asked; even taking off my stupid seal that I needed to protect myself from crazed chakra stealing people. Out of all the people I decide to trust the most, it ends up being a heartless dickhead who can't even think about other people's feeling.

"I hate him…" I finally said.

It felt good to say it. Like if a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Stopping at a tree, I leaned against it and groaned tiredly. "Hate him…" I whispered again, more weight was lifted.

Closing my eyes, I dug my fingernails into the bark and released a loud scream. My shoulders tensed up and my head felt like it was on the edge of exploding and spreading Takeo brains all over the place, but after I stopped I felt better.

"Ugh, I hate him and he's a dick! I hate everyone!" I shouted in a singsong voice. Turning around after I just about let all my anger out on a poor tree, a white snowy yeti stood in front of me.

"Uh… something isn't right here…" I muttered as the yeti stared down at me with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sure everyone hates you as well," he spoke with a voice filled with no emotion. I rolled my eyes and wondered if I would be dealing with another Madara or Taka.

"Yeah, just who exactly are you?" I questioned.

"I was just going to ask you that."

"Well I beat you to it. I assume that you're not a bad guy since you haven't killed me off yet," I said with a frown. Just how long was this guy standing here? And why was he watching me have an angry breakdown? What a creep.

"Hmph, I am Senju Tobirama," he said with the same scowl on his face. I wondered if he was born this way or something—wait a minute! Senju?!

"A-ah, Senju? Those good looking people, huh? Well… I've got to go," I laughed nervously, trying to casually walk away, but Tobirama held out a long arm and stopped me.

"You're Isoroku Takeo aren't you?" he questioned with a slight smirk curving on his face. I frowned at this.

"So you are…"

I didn't answer.

Tobirama began to look around cautiously and then relaxed when he realized no one is here but us. "You're an Uchiha ally so why are you all the way out here?" he asked with a frown. I laughed and shook my head slowly. Is this how he treats an enemy? He acts like I'm no threat to him, well actually I'm not a threat now that I think about it.

"How'd you know? I'm not famous or anything," I said dryly. Tobirama chuckled stiffly and shook his head. "Your brother Taka told us about you."

"Us?"

"My brother Hashirama and I."

I sighed and wondered what else he told them. I'd be damned if he told them about any of my embarrassing stories, but then when I think about… why would he? Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly shot a fake smile and shoved my hands into my pockets. Tobirama sent me a suspicious look.

"Is this how you treat an enemy? By making small talk or whatever this is?" I questioned crazily. Tobirama narrowed his slanted mean looking eyes at me as I began to shout again.

"Like honestly! Who does that? I mean, well, I know I'm not exactly the strongest ninja out there but still! Don't go insulting me by acting like I'm not a threat!" I shouted at him. I huffed out angrily and quickly looked away. It's been five minutes and I'm already barking at this guy. I wonder if Madara rubbed off on me? He glared down at me and crossed his arms. Oh great, another Madara.

"Are you going to tell me why you're out here?"

What…?

Did this idiot really ignore my little rant back there?!

"Well?" he questioned impatiently. I shook my head and waved him off. "I don't have time for this. I suspect that you won't kill me or anything so I'll be on my way. Nice meeting you" I said tiredly, but Tobirama grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "Ouch, ouch! Okay! I was just taking a little walk to let off my anger!" I shouted at him. Whatever is happening here to so bizarre.

"Okay, but you do realize I can't let you go?"

"Can't you just pretend I was never here?" I groaned. "I left a bunch of half eaten noodle bowls in my room and if I don't take them out today then ants will get to them!" I complained. "And besides! What's use am I to you? Its not like I can give you any secrets because I don't got any!" I laughed. Trust me Tobirama, I really don't have any.

Tobirama glared, but slowly released my arm. "Why would Madara accept you as an ally?" he questioned mostly to himself.

"I don't know… maybe he's desperate?" I mused out pathetically. Tobirama sent me an un-amused look that quickly made me shut my mouth. Observing him, I quickly noticed the three scars on his face and the goofy looking metal plate on his face. It's almost as ridicules as Madara's red armor.

"You're cute…" I whispered.

Tobirama blinked his eyes and then furrowed his eyebrows at me. I clearly caught him off guard.

"W-what?"

Oh my god… he stuttered?

"Takeo!"

My heart stopped the minute I heard _him _shout my name. Great, he's gonna kill me now. This is how I end.

Slowly looking towards the direction I heard my name being shouted, my eyes immediately locked with red ones and I felt all energy I had leak from my body. "M-Madara…" I whispered weakly. I tried to walk over to him, but Tobirama held out an arm and forcefully pushed me back against the tree.

"Uchiha Madara," he growled out at as he quickly took out a blade and held it tightly in his hand. Madara smirked and shot out his arm and quickly Izuna and Ren jumped out from the trees and landed gracefully next to Madara, prepared to fight.

"You're outmatched, Senju!" Madara laughed as Tobirama released a low growl and took a step back. I took in a deep breath and quickly shot from the tree and raced into Izuna's arms, surprisingly him greatly. I looked back at Tobirama and immediately looked away because of his hard glare at me.

"I have no choice… I need to flee," he muttered and a quick whooshing sound was made as leafs danced all around us.

"Tch," Madara grunted frustrated. I turned around and sighed in relief to his that his eyes were black again. "Um, Takeo? You can let go now…" Izuna whispered in my ear gently as I released my death grip on his arms and backed away.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly.

"—You Idiot!" Madara roared in anger. I frowned and looked at Izuna but he simply shook his head. "We'll just… leave you two alone," Ren laughed nervously as she wrapped an arm around Izuna's and walked off. Do they want me to be killed?

"I'm sorry!" I barked back as Madara snatched my wrist and led me away from the area. "Where are we going?" I questioned worriedly as he shot me glare.

"We're near enemy territory. I'd rather not be interrupted by a Senju while I yell at you," he growled at me. I frowned and kept quiet.

Leading me back to the waterfall, Madara quickly pushed me in front of him and crossed his arms like a child. It remained quiet for a moment and I began to wonder if I should just leave and go home now.

"You could have gotten killed, _Takeo_."

There he goes. He said my name, my first name. Geez, the way he says it sends chills down my back and sounds so foreign. I never got that effect before when anybody would say my name. I've gotten so used to him calling me Isoroku that my name Takeo began to feel weird to me. And when he uses it in a serious talk like this makes the chills even stronger.

"U-uh, yeah…" I murmured weakly. My knees felt like they were about to buckle so I randomly sat down on the rocky ground and smiled nervously. "My legs are tired…" I explained to him as he shot me a look that said 'are you stupid or something?'

Sitting down with me, Madara crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. "You're so stupid. Storming off like that when you don't even know your way around here! I was worri—"

"Worried?!" I gasped in shock.

Madara blinked his eyes and quickly shot his hand up to his mouth in embarrassment and quickly looked to the side angrily.

"DON'T BE SURPRISED, GIRL! YOU'VE GROWN ON ME… SHOCKINGLY!" He shouted at me as his head lowered. His chin nearly touching the area of his collarbone, to what I assume hide his face. "ARGH, FORGET ABOUT ALL THAT I SAID EARLIER!" He added in rage. I remained quiet, completely rendered in silence of what I was hearing. Is… he… apologizing to me?

"You're saying sorry to me?" I asked crazily as I crawled forward to him. Madara looked away from my gaze as our faces came closer. "Interpret that however you want girl—"

"No!"

Madara looked at me bewildered.

"I'm not accepting that! I know you're trying to apologize, but I won't take it unless you say it right," I huffed out. Madara eyed me with a twitchy eye and looked down chuckling as he ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face.

I didn't stop glaring at him though. A look of determination was shown on my face as I waited for him to apologize correctly. I needed to hear him say it.

"I'm…" he started out slowly.

"I'm—I'm… forgive me, Takeo," Madara said with a scowl on his face. My lips curled into a smile as tears started to brim my eyes. Dropping my head in relief to hear him say that, I quickly got off on my all fours and sat down. "Thank you…" I whispered as I wiped away a few tears.

I shouldn't be getting so emotional like this. What's wrong with me?

"Takeo."

I looked up at Madara who kept a straight look on his face. He parted his lips to speak, but then slowly closed them and shook his head as he began to shake his head and stand up to leave.

"What is it?" I questioned, jumping up and following after him.

Ramming into his back, I quickly muttered a 'watch it' and squeaked in surprise as Madara swirled around and grabbed a hold of my wrists. "H-hey! You're freaking me out here…" I whined as he captured my eyes in his. The world stopped and everything in the background just faded, as it became just Madara and me.

Nothing else mattered at the moment.

Not my clan, not Taka… not even Ren who seemed to be Madara's special companion. I never would have given a second thought on kissing someone who seems to already be with another, but I didn't care at the moment.

"What—what are you doing?" I whispered as I tried to tear my gaze away from Madara's but it was unsuccessful. I wiggled slightly in his grasp and watched as he smirked slightly at me, making me frown in response. _Great way to ruin the moment, dickhead…_

But before I knew it Madara slammed his lips onto mine.

* * *

**Uh… okay? This was weird to write! I'm sorry! But Takeo finally meets Tobirama! Yeah, baby! *throws confetti* And she also meets Madara's special girly friend Ren! I thought it would be cliché to make her a rude girl so I didn't and I actually hope you like her a little. She's different from the other Uchiha obviously so I hope you don't mind that too much. Oh, and her and Madara's relationship will be explained in the next chapter and following maybe. It depends.**

**Izuna: Madara gets to kiss Takeo! I'm so jealous! *pouts***

**Ren: ME TOO! **

**Madara: SHUT UP! THERE WAS A BUG ON HER LIPS AND I NEEDED TO CRUSH IT WITH MY OWN!**

**Takeo: *desperately brushes teeth* I can't believe the writer made me kiss him! AHHH! **

**Madara: *deeply offended***

**Izuna and Ren: *still jealous***

**Paco: *smiles* Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review please and have a nice day!**

**(Off in the distance Taka's ears perk up. Hashirama notices and raises an eyebrow, "Something the matter?" he asked. Taka looks at Hashirama then nods his head quickly, "My brother senses are tingling. Someone is kissing my sister." Tobirama stood up from his chair and raised a blade in the air, "Lets kill whoever is kissing your sister!" "YEAH!" Hashirama lowered his head and sighed.)**

_Okay….?_


End file.
